


Захлёстнутый эмоциями

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: EiE, Empathy, Hurt/Comfort, Issues, M/M, empath!John, experiments in empathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок пытается помочь Джону после того, как особенно ужасное место преступления топит его в водовороте негативных чувств.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Захлёстнутый эмоциями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swamped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798465) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Шерлок тянет Джона дальше в переулок, спотыкаясь от силы пронизывающих его _боли-страха-боли_... Потянув Джона в тёмную нишу дверного проёма, он притягивает его ближе, ещё ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу от колен до плеч. Джон тяжело дышит ему в ключицу, издавая тихие печальные звуки, которых он, кажется, не замечает. Шерлок чувствует каждый влажный выдох через рубашку как маленькую связь с реальностью. Крепко сжав руку на затылке Джона, он прижимает его к себе, чтобы укрепить их связь, чтобы попытаться дать ему знать, что он _рядом_.

Такого ещё никогда не случалось. У Джона никогда не было такой сильной реакции на место преступления. А Шерлок готов был поклясться, что они видели и похуже.

− Джон? − шепчет Шерлок; его голос настойчив и резок. Джон, кажется, ничего не слышит, по крайней мере, не реагирует на его слова.

С губ Джона продолжают слетать тихие печальные звуки. Тот прижимается к нему почти безвольно. Сжимаясь в кулаки на рубашке Шерлока, руки Джона натягивают ткань вокруг его торса и выдёргивают её из брюк. Это неловко, но далеко не так неловко, как то, что пульсирует в его голове с каждым слишком быстрым ударом сердца Джона, вызывая тёмные пятна перед глазами. Он чувствует, как в его голове ревут горны, перезаписывая мысли, стирая всё, кроме подавляющего хаоса в голове Джона.

Шерлок обнимает Джона другой рукой за талию, поддерживая, удерживая на ногах, удерживая его на якоре, пока тот застрял в водовороте боли и смятения, которые кружатся вокруг них обоих. Пытаясь ещё глубже вжаться в тень дверного проёма, он тянет Джона за собой; ему не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь видел Джона в таком состоянии, настолько потрясённого местом преступления, что тот даже не может стоять без поддержки. Сейчас вокруг никого нет, но они не очень далеко зашли в переулок. Любой мог пройти мимо, мог увидеть их в тени − и, вероятно, принял бы их за влюблённую пару, если бы они ей были. Шерлоку приходится ослабить хватку, чтобы удержать Джона на ногах, и в конце концов его рука оказывается под курткой Джона, под джемпером и рубашкой, на мягкой, потной коже поясницы. Это помогает ему их сблизить, обостряет связь между ними. Обычно Шерлок может это использовать, если ему нужно, чтобы достучаться до Джона, и наоборот. Он пытается использовать это сейчас, чтобы вернуть Джона обратно, снова его заземлить, но не уверен, что это работает.

Шерлок не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь видел _его_ таким, настолько погружённым в боль Джона, что он не может думать ни о чём другом, кроме как исправить её, заставить её остановиться, заставить её уйти. Он всё ещё слышит шум уличного движения, нарушающий тишину, в которой нуждается, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, как достучаться до Джона; он всё ещё видит мигающие огни автомобилей, до сих пор окружающих место преступления, откуда они только что пришли. Он не может сосредоточиться из-за тумана ужаса Джона, всё ещё бьющегося в нём. Как будто Джон, впитав этого слишком много, застрял в петле обратной связи. Потащив Шерлока за собой в своих попытках вырваться, тот цепляется за него, как утопающий, дико передавая все свои эмоции.

Джон издаёт ещё один, похожий на всхлип, низкий горловой звук, и Шерлок крепче сжимает его шею и талию. Растопырив длинные пальцы, он прижимает ладонь к коже Джона, притягивая его как можно ближе к себе, в пространство между своими ногами, нависая над ним настолько, насколько позволяют несколько лишних дюймов его роста. Наклонив голову к шее Джона, он прижимается губами к потной коже, устанавливая ещё одну точку контакта, желая достучаться до Джона, чтобы этого было достаточно для того, чтобы он смог удержать его от полной потери себя.

Он ничего не говорит, в этом нет необходимости, сейчас это бесполезно. Каждое новое место соприкосновения кожи с кожей ещё немного помогает ему вернуть Джона в своё собственное тело, назад в настоящее, подальше от эмоциональной трясины того места преступления, подальше от петли, в которую тот попал, понемногу за раз. Ему хочется, чтобы Джон отпустил свою мёртвую хватку на его рубашке и переместил руки под неё, на кожу; это ещё больше укрепит их связь.

Места преступлений не действуют на него так, как на Джона. Обычно они не действуют и на Джона, не проникая так далеко за барьеры, чтобы приблизить его к разрушению, к полной потере себя, сжигая от эмоций. Шерлок не понимает, почему в этот раз всё по-другому. Это было ужасно, да, преступление жестокое, ужасное, интригующее на первый взгляд, но в конечном счёте простое. Но что-то в нём делает всё возможное, чтобы утопить Джона, и он не понимает, что именно. Любопытство помогает ему успокоиться.

− Слишком много, − бормочет Джон, наконец-то начиная отвечать, наконец-то медленно возвращаясь в настоящее из своей головы. Любопытство и беспокойство Шерлока, кажется, проникают внутрь. Шерлок едва его слышит, потому что тот говорит ему в грудь; Джон прижимается лбом к верхней части его грудины, как раз под подбородком. Шерлоку это нравится, стоять вот так. _(Сейчас не время, Холмс.)_

− Ш-ш-ш, − успокаивает Шерлок. − Просто дыши, Джон.

***

Грег уже привык к тому, как они ведут себя на месте преступления, как раньше, так и после инцидента в бассейне. Есть заметные различия, но он не уверен, что кто-то ещё может их увидеть. Шерлок порхает туда-сюда, изображая всевидящего Холмса (Майкрофт тоже так делает, только манеры у него другие, и это сводит Грега _с ума_ ), а Джон делает свою неизменную докторскую штуку. Однако теперь Шерлок обращает на Джона совсем другое внимание, чем раньше. Он больше доверяет вкладу Джона, хотя Грег почти уверен, что он не столько слушает то, что Джон говорит, сколько прислушивается к эмоциональным нюансам, которые тот улавливает и делится с ним. Совершенно очевидно, что Джон может чувствовать что-то из того, что произошло на месте преступления. И снова Грег благодарен судьбе за то, что он не эмпат.

Но на этот раз всё по-другому, больше похоже на то, как было раньше, и Шерлок не замечал этого гораздо дольше, чем Грег считал возможным. Он не замечает, что оставляет Джона позади, что тот застывает неподвижно прямо на месте преступления − Грег всё время хотел спросить, не образует ли это какой-то психический барьер. Он думает, что так должно быть − как вдруг тот становится призрачно бледным с зелёным оттенком.

Неудивительно, если учесть вот это: зверски убитые дети. Грег и сам немного позеленел. Двум младшим констеблям пришлось извиниться и отойти в кафе на соседней улице выпить по чашечке чая.

Он видит, как Джон явно пытается взять себя в руки, видит, как тот бросает глубоко печальный взгляд на маленькие тела на земле, и видит, как тот отворачивается, а потом просто ныряет под ленту и уходит, не сказав никому ни слова. Его плечи сгорблены, а ладонь прижата ко рту, будто он что-то сдерживает, какой-то звук или, возможно, даже рвоту, хотя Грег не сомневается, что Джон уже видел такие ужасные вещи раньше.

Вот тогда-то Шерлок наконец-то замечает. Замечает, смотрит на тела, а потом на Грега. Он захлопывает свою лупу и идёт за Джоном, полностью игнорируя следующие за ним шокированные восклицания и ехидные комментарии. Он быстро догоняет Джона и, как только они скрываются из виду, хватает его за запястье и тащит прочь. Грег не уверен, но Джон, похоже, задыхается.

Грег приказывает накрыть тела и достаёт телефон. Ответ приходит только минуту спустя. 

_«Я увидел всё, что мне нужно, и дам вам знать − ШХ»_. 

Грег вздыхает, но тем не менее даёт своим людям команду начинать.

***

Проходит много времени, прежде чем дыхание Джона выравнивается, прежде чем тот осознаёт, что полностью поглощён захлестнувшими его эмоциями − Шерлок так и не определился с подходящим термином для того, что они оба чувствуют − в сыром дверном проёме в таком же сыром переулке всего в квартале от места жестокого убийства в не самом дорогом районе Лондона. Какое облегчение, когда рядом Шерлок, и ты не один на один с бурлящими эмоциями от этого убийства.

Джон медленно ослабляет хватку на рубашке Шерлока, неохотно и болезненно застонав при этом от сожаления. Его пальцы скрипят, когда он отпускает её, сжатую слишком крепко и слишком долго. Он ещё не готов отпустить её, ему не хочется воссоединяться с миром, хотя он и рад тому, что избавился от бури. Ему отчаянно не хочется туда возвращаться. Он не хочет покидать это место.

− Возможно, я испортил тебе рубашку, − тихо говорит Джон, не поднимая головы с груди Шерлока.

Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит ответный смешок Шерлока. 

− Я подозреваю, что сейчас мы оба немного устали.

− Боже. − Джон думает о том, что их окружает, но в остальном он действительно не знает, где сейчас находится. На самом деле ему всё равно, кроме того, что он рад оказаться подальше от места преступления. Он действительно ничего не знает, кроме того, что рука Шерлока всё ещё находится под его рубашкой, и он благодарен за это во многих отношениях. Присутствие Шерлока держит волков на расстоянии, тот заземляет Джона, он − единственная причина, по которой он смог снова найти свой центр, смог вернуть себя к реальности. Он не помнит, как Шерлок тащил его с места преступления, он даже не помнит, как Шерлок его догнал, когда он начал... ну, убегать. Он думает о том, что они обнимаются здесь, в темноте, в переулке, в дверном проёме, по-видимому, прямо рядом с мусорным контейнером (судя по запаху). − Весь Скотленд-Ярд наверное думает, что ты только что потащил меня в переулок ради того, чтобы по-быстрому перепихнуться?

− Возможно. Ну, Лестрейд, скорее всего, нет.

− Мы должны вернуться, мы не можем просто... − голос Джона в конце срывается. Он не может даже произнести этого, не говоря уже о том, чтобы закончить мысль в своей голове. Джон снова начинает дрожать; мелкая дрожь пробегает через него при одной мысли о возвращении туда. Его пальцы снова царапают спину Шерлока в поисках якоря в реальности, и Шерлок обнимает его крепче, чтобы успокоить.

− Нам и не нужно, у меня уже есть всё. Лестрейд очистит место преступления, − заверяет Шерлок, в спешке едва не спотыкаясь на словах, и Джон оседает рядом с ним, когда его охватывает облегчение.

Оно ощутимо между ними, это облегчение: гладкое и прохладное, успокаивающее вдоль его истрёпанных и поцарапанных нервов; он почти чувствует его вкус на своём языке. Шерлок рисует маленькие круги на спине Джона, под его рубашкой. Тот снова отпускает Шерлока, медленно гладя по спине, прижимаясь к нему мысленно и физически, пытаясь отпустить, пытаясь забыть, каково это. Он до сих пор не поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока; наверное, он выглядит как развалина. Он определённо чувствует себя развалиной. Это было неожиданно, как сильно это его поразило, как быстро комок встал в горле, как быстро на него обрушились ужас и боль того места преступления.

− Жаль, что я не могу удалять вещи так, как это иногда делаешь ты.

− Я знаю.

Шерлок надёжный и тёплый рядом с ним, Джон бесконечно благодарен за его присутствие. Его разум сейчас блаженно пуст; он чувствует, как Шерлок просачивается в него, заполняя все его трещины мёдом, охватывая все его чувства, удерживая буйство эмоций с места преступления от того, чтобы те вползли обратно и засосали его. Джон даже не может почувствовать под этим обычную колючесть собственных эмоций Шерлока, странно успокаивает то, как тот сосредоточен прямо в эту секунду.

Но долго это не продлится, за что Джон благодарен. Он действительно не хотел бы, чтобы Шерлок стал другим, он привык к его колючести; он находит это утешительным, а также хорошо знакомым.

Джон вздыхает. 

− Мы должны уйти, пока нас не арестовали за публичное непристойное поведение. − Джон медленно выпрямляется, его руки скользят вокруг талии Шерлока, прежде чем он, наконец, отпускает его и стоит самостоятельно. Он смутно удивлён, что ему это удаётся. Одна рука Шерлока соскальзывает с его спины, но другой тот продолжает сжимать его шею.

− С тобой всё в порядке? − Взгляд Шерлока пронзителен.

Джон качает головой. 

− Нет.

Шерлок кивает. Он не отпускает Джона. Тот цепляется за ощущение пяти пальцев, крепко сжимающих его затылок.

− Мы можем пойти домой?

Шерлок снова кивает, наконец-то разрывая с ним этот последний физический контакт. На сегодня. Он не уходит без него, а идёт рядом, когда они выходят из переулка и быстро усаживаются на заднее сиденье кэба; машина, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, подъезжает в тот момент, когда Шерлок поднимает руку.

Когда они подъезжают к дому, ему приходится заставить себя заговорить снова. 

− Я знаю, что ты, вероятно, не будешь сегодня спать, − начинает Джон. − Из-за этого дела и всего прочего.

Шерлок издаёт звук, который на самом деле может означать что угодно, но в данном случае, вероятно, согласие.

− Но не мог бы ты... я не знаю...

Шерлок смотрит на него, а затем придвигается ближе, не обращая внимания на поднятые брови кэбмена, так что они прижимаются друг к другу. 

− Да, я так же легко могу думать в постели, как и в гостиной.

Джон чувствует, что еле заметно улыбается. Он кивает Шерлоку. Остальная часть пути проходит в молчании.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Эмпати́я (греч. ἐν − «в» + греч. πάθος − «страсть», «страдание», «чувство») − осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека без потери ощущения происхождения этого переживания. Соответственно эмпа́т − это человек с развитой способностью к эмпатии.


End file.
